El Salvadorball
Republic of El Salvadorball |image = El Salvadorball by AngelCM.png |reality = Republic of El Salvadorball |nativename = : República de El Salvadorbola : Tlacatlahtohcayotl Cozcatlantapayoli |government = 3rd Unitary presidential constitutional republic |language = Spanish |affiliation = Rio Pactball ACSball CA-4 LAESBall G77 OASball SICAball UNball |capital = San Salvadorball |religion = Christianity * Catholic * Protestant |friends = Spainball Canadaball UKball Guatemalaball Peruball USAball Belizeball South Koreaball Indiaball Mexicoball Dominican Republicball Italyball Franceball Australiaball Switzerlandball |enemies = Venezuelaball ISISball Al-Qaedaball Hondurasball Boliviaball Formely: Spanish Empireball First Mexican Empireball Nazi Germanyball Sovietball |likes = Corn tortillas, Pupusas, Cofee, Chocolate, Futbol (Soccer), Estadio Cuscatlán, Baseball, Torogoz, Surfing, Ecology, Handicrafts, Salvador Salazar Arrué (Salarrué), Hermanos Flores, Francisco "Pancho" Lara, Alvaro Torres, Archbishop Romero, Jorge "Mágico" Gonzalez, wildflowers, inactive volcanoes, diverse landscapes, Foreign Currency (US Dollar), Tourism, coffee, being big country, and wear simple clothing. |hates = Gangs, numbers 13 and 18 in the body, Mines, Volcano Disasters, Earthquakes, Crime, and Violence. |founded = September 15, 1821 |predecessor = UPCAball |intospace = No, but he has an observatory. Someday, he will... |personality = Pacific, Nerd, Dramatic, Friendly, Naive, Funny, and Ambitious. He always looking to improve his clay. |caption = El Pulgarcito de América |food = Pupusa, Chocolate, Loroco, Izote, Chuco Soup, Horchata, and Minuta (Shaved Ice) |status = Still alive, and eating pupusa. Happy for the Saint Oscar Arnulfo Romero, long live the legendary archbishop. |type = Latin American |bork = Pupusa, Pupusa Guanaco, Guanaco |notes = }} El Salvador}} El Salvadorball, officially the Republic of El Salvadorball (Cozcatlan in Nahuatl), is a countryball in Central America. He is bordered by Hondurasball to the North and East, the Pacific Ocean to the South, and Guatemalaball to the West. The country is divided into 14 departments, with the capital San Salvadorball located in the middle of the Boquerón Volcano Valley, giving him a total of 8,124 sq mi (21,041 sq km), making him the 148th largest country in the world and the smallest country in Central America. As of 2016, he maintains a population of about 6.345 million inhabitants. Being geographically in Central America already gives El Salvador the ability to join OASball and SICAball, as well as the UNball like almost every other country in the world. Like most Central American countries, El Salvador is one of the poorest countries in Latin America, and he often seems tired because of this. He and his neighbour, Hondurasball, have the sad record of high homicide rate, gun violence, and gangs, which have led to many Salvadorans seeking refuge in countries like USAball and Canadaball. During his independence, the name was called "Salvadorball" for 94 years, until on 7 June 1915 officially put the word "El" at the beginning of the name. Not many countryballs reorganize as the new name, until the Naming Act of 11 November 1958 was signed. Thus, the name was established "El Salvadorball" as official name of the republic countryball. El SalvadorBall's national day is on September 15th, and his astrological sign is Virgo. Personality As a Latin American countryball, El Salvadorball is very poor with simple infrastructures, and intermediate experience to improve his clay. He is a survivor of natural disasters such as hurricane, earthquakes and volcano eruptions, but his defects are the economy crisis and loss population. He doesn't like violence because of his nostalgia from the rise of the dictatorships to the Salvadoran Civil War that makes vulnerable from the gun violence, and gang's crime. And as a smallest countryball in the Americas' mainland, he sights when Salvadorans flee in search of their lives from other countryballs such as USAball and Canadaball for any problematic reasons. Though he does suffer from a few problems, he is still a very nice country and loves tourism, just don't do things that make you stand out, such as wear jewelry or expensive clothing. El Salvadorball doesn't know at all over the world, but he is closer with his brothers in Latin America, and his best friend. He is a Soccer fan that wanted to qualify the FIFA World Cup, only two World Cups has been participated such as Mexico in 1970 and Spain in 1982. Al through El Salvadorball didn't achieve in World Cup tournament, he achieved the 2011 Beach World Cup tournament in 4th place. El Salvadorball is an ecologist when try to create a renewable energy such as hydropower in Lempa River, Solar Panels and Wind Energy. Also he always watch from the weather to stay aware from electric storms, hurricanes, and tropical storms when it's wet season from May to October. Also, he is an artist when try to make a traditional painting and handicrafts since Precolonial Era. Even El Salvadorball is an tailor when he makes an Hamac for example. He takes religion seriously since he loves going to the Christian church, and this is because of his name that relates from Jesus Christ as "The Savior". His favorite food are Pupusas, Shuco Soup, Sopa de Pata (Foot Soup), Crazy Corn, Minutas (Shaved Ice), Tamales, Fruit drinks such as horchata and coconut, Mango (green and sweetness), Sweet Breads, Crazy Mangos, and Yuca. His favorite music are Reggaeton, Cumbia, Salsa, Pop, and his typical music "Xuc". Nowadays, El Salvadorball wants to expand his relationship, like Chinaball that he reorganize that his tide might be change to make an interrelationship between the countryballs in the world. History 'Pre-Columbian Era (Before 1525 AD)' El SalvadorBall was born as a 3Ball into the clay in 8000 BCE in the Pacific Coast. Between 1500 and 400 BCE, the tribes were establishing the early Mayans in the western region with Guatemalaball's clay. From 400 BCE to 250 CE, it existed several tribes with Guatemalan highest clay. During the Classic period (250 - 900 CE), the Salvadoran clay was divided between Teotihuacan and Copán; In 535 CE, the Illopango supervolcano erupted, with direct and indirect victims of thousands of lives, and people left from the volcano, creating a Illopango Lake. After that, The Lenca tribeballs was established in Eastern Salvadoran clay. And finally, The Pipilballs, descendants of the Aztecballs, likely migrated to the region in the 11th century CE, with a Salvadoran establishment that the clay was named Cuzcatlanball. 'Spanish Rule Era (1525 - 1821)' In 1524, Pedro de Alvarado, a lieutenant of Hernan Cortés from Spanish Empireball, anschlussing the El SalvadorBall's clay for nearly 300 years. Next year, the Salvadoran capital was established as San Salvadorball, and in 1530 San Miguelball was established as a eastern city, making the beginning of the Spanish rule era. El SalvadorBall was a part of Spanish Guatemalaball on the Viceroyality of New Spainball, creating the kingdomball. In 1624, an Interracial convenience was interrupted by a bunch of 8balls that they wanted their rights in San Salvadorball. Before the independence, the clay was established as an intendence from Sonsonateball and San Salvadorball in 1786, making the Salvadoran Union. After the Napoleonic Wars in Spainball, and the weakening of the Spanish Crown's military power, El SalvadorBall leads the independent movement; on 5th of November 1811, the Salvadoran priest José Matias Delgado rang the bells on La Merced Church on San Salvador, leading the Independent Movement that ends with arrest, and again occurred on 24th of January 1814. 'Independence (1821 - 1931)' The Spanish authorization was capitulated and signed the Act of Independence, when El Salvadorball and other countryballs of Central America declared its independence from the Spanish rule on September 15, 1821. But later, the First Mexican Empireball anschlusses most of the Central American countryballs, He fought back against the Mexican Authorization, and in 1823 El Salvadorball and his Central American brothers beat the First Mexican Empireball, creating as the Greater Republic of Central America until the balkanization of 1838. For decades after its independence, El Salvadorball was experienced numerous revolutions and civil wars against other Central American republics, leaving the independent countryball since 2 of February 1841. For ninety years, El Salvadorball was developed into a normal countryball as well such as major agriculture (especially coffee by President Gerardo Barrios), finances between the USAball, building roads, and relationships with the allies. However, due to preoccupation of the indigenous working class for the injustices received, they ended in a conflict of great proportions. and a change in the way of governing thanks to The Great Depression of 1929. 'Dictatorship Era (1931 - 1979)' El SalvadorBall was suffered various massacres in that era. In 1932, a group of farmers of Western El Salvador was massacred 30,000 indigenous people, making the rise of military dictatorships from Maximiliano Hernández Martínez to Humberto Romero for 48 years. When World War II broke out in 1939, El Salvadorball helped Judaismcube to protect against the Nazi Germanyball, and helping with the allies from 1941. When PCN (National Conciliation Party) gained power in 1961, it began to coup Salvadoran people. In 1969, El SalvadorBall invaded the Hondurasball's clay after Honduran landowners deported several thousand Salvadorans. 5,000 people ultimately died in what is called “Football War” or "The 100-Hours War" because it broke out during a soccer game between the two countries on the 1970 World Cup's Semifinal Round Qualifiers. By threatening economic sanctions and military intervention, the OASBall induced El SalvadorBall to withdraw. Fortunately for him, El SalvadorBall went on to play in the World Cup tournament, but he lost all three matches in the group stage. By the time in 1972, the University of El Salvador (UES) was closed for one year by the military intervention, making the battle against students. On 30th of July 1975, The Student Movement was realized, causing a massacre by military army; hundreds of people were killed. During the 1970s, discontent with societal inequalities, a poor economy, and the repressive measures of dictatorship led to civil war between the government, ruled since 1961 by the right-wing National Conciliation Party (PCN), and leftist antigovernment guerrilla units, whose leading group was the Farabundo Martí National Liberation Front (FMLN). The USAball intervened on the side of the military dictatorship, despite its scores of human rights violations. 'Salvadoran Civil War Era (1979 - 1992)' Between 1979 and 1981, about 30,000 people had killed by right-wing death squads backed by the military, responding without mercy. One of the most terrible moment at the beginning the civil war, is the Archbishop Oscar Arnulfo Romero's Assassination by the right-wing murder, on Monday 24 of March 1980. There were several offensives between military and guerrillas. In October of 1981, guerrillas blew up the Golden bridge that cause the economy crash, and in 1984 the Cuscatlan bridge blew up too. In December of 1981, tens of people killed on El Mozote Massacre. During the Alvaro Magaña's provisional presidency, El SalvadorBall was established as a presidential republic from 20 of December 1983. José Napoleón Duarte—a moderate civilian who was president from 1984 to 1989—offered an alternative to the political extremes of right and left, but Duarte was unable to finish the war. But in 1987, Countryballs of Central America began the Peace plan to finish the Cold War with extraregional countryballs, especially the USAball who began to receive Salvadorans from the civil war. Some Salvadorans who were criminals began to seattle the Salvadoran gang from Los Angelesball. In 1989, Alfredo Cristiani of the right-wing party Nationalist Republican Alliance (ARENA) was elected to resolve the civil war situations. But on 11 of November, the guerrilla forces declared "To the top offensive" for four weeks; nearly 12,000 people were killed, and six Jesuit priests. El SalvadorBall was tired of the civil war against revolutionists, and he made the Peace Treaty plan that was successful on 31 of December 1991 with the FMLN. On January 16, 1992, the government signed a peace treaty with the guerrilla forces, formally ending the 12-year civil war that had killed 75,000 people, and creation of the left-wing party after guerrilla forces. 'Post-War Era (since 1992)' El SalvadorBall has been suffered and survived by natural disasters. In 1998, Hurricane Mitch devastated the country, leaving 200 dead and over 30,000 homeless. In Jan. and Feb. 2001, two major earthquakes struck the clay, damaging about 20% of the nation's housing. An even worse disaster befell the country in the summer when a severe drought destroyed 80% of the country's crops, causing famine in the countryside. When Francisco Flores was elected in 1999, the Salvadoran Colon currency from 1892, was replaced into USAball's Monies in 2001; Also El Salvadorball began to enter the Iraq War from 2003 to 2009. And when Elias Antonio Saca was elected in 2004, the nation implemented a free-trade agreement (CAFTA) with the USAball in March 2006, making the first Central American countryball to do so. After two decades of the conservative party (ARENA) presidential era, Mauricio Funes, a former journalist and member of the FMLN party, was elected President in March 2009. And in 2014, Sanchez Ceren, a member of FMLN Party, was elected for 5 years of presidency. El SalvadorBall has been suffered by the gang violence which has increased homicides since 2009, but as he survives, he's still alive. On October 15, 2018, Oscar Arnulfo Romero was declared the first Salvadoran Saint ever in Vatican Cityball after 38 years of his death, and three years of his beatification. Relationships Cheros (Friends) * Spainball - Es mi mamá!. * USAball - We share monies since 2001, and since I've been independent, I negotiate him. * Canadaball - The Canuck and I make best friends just like the USAball, but different. * UKball - Thank you for teaching me en inglés with USAball. * Guatemalaball - My favorite brother since antiquity... :) * Switzerlandball - He does not care about war and politics, he's an neutral countryball, and he loves chocolate. * Japanball - That countryball has giben me animes with Mexicoball, vehicles, and electronic stuffs. * Dominican Republicball - My favorite Caribbean chero. * Italyball - My european chero who reflect that Fascism is the worst, and helped to defeat Nazi Germanyball. * Vatican Cityball - Thank you for teaching me about Catholicismball with Spainball's help, and declared saint to the Archbishop Oscar Arnulfo Romero. * Kosovoball - I allow you to make independent from Serbiaball. * Israelcube - This cube is the source of Christianity, and spread across the world. * Palestineball - I allow you anyway from Israelcube. * South Koreaball - You are the real Korea, I won't let the Fake Korea invades you. * Indiaball - Thank you for bring Manyula to my zoo, people loved her. Neutral * Mexicoball - He gibs me telenovelas and TV Shows. Thanks for allow me to sign the Chapultepec Peace Accords in 1992, also we hate drug trafficking and gang violence. I don't know why my cuscatlecos want to cross the Mexican clay? * Russiaball - He reflect that Communism is bad, but still hating with my friends. * Venezuelaball - The Bolivar who reflects that capitalism is not good, but He still hates my best friend. * Chinaball - You are real China that makes everything, almost everyone in the world reorganizes you. Cerotes (Enemies) * Hondurasball - It's my bad brother, and my eternal rival for deporting Salvadorans, and claim that island, 1969 NEVER FORGET! * Donald Trump - Why do you hate me?, I didn't anything wrong with you. * Taiwanball - I'm sorry, but many countries reorganize your brother as the real China. You are the part of Chinaball. * ISISball - ¡Todos te odiamos por atacar a mis cheros! * Al-Qaedaball - Another terrorista. But this time, you destroyed las torres gemelas of my best friend, and humiliated all people in the world. REMOVE TERRORISM!!! * Hungaryball - That was my worst countryball because of 1982 World Cup match, knocking me out of the tournament with 10 goals and I score only one, :( Ouch! * First Mexican Empireball - The Empire who anschlussed me, luckily I got the power to steal the clay, and unite all Central American nations. * Naziball - PAREN DE HUMILLAR A LOS JUDÍOS, THEY DID NOT ANYTHING WRONG WITH YOU!! Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Former Flags El Salvadorball first flag.png|1823-1824 UPCAball.png|1824-1839 El Salvadorball 1865.png|1839-1912 Mis Cipotes (Departments and its Capitals) * Ahuachapánball (Ahuachapánball (city)) * Sonsonateball (Sonsonateball (city)) * Santa Anaball (Santa Anaball (city)) * La Libertadball (Santa Teclaball) * Chalatenangoball (Chalatenangoball (city)) * San Salvador Departmentball (San Salvadorball as a National Capital) * Cuscatlánball (Cojutepequeball) * La Pazball (Zacatecolucaball) * Cabañasball (Sensuntepequeball) * San Vicenteball (San Vicenteball (city)) * Usulutánball (Usulutánball (city)) * San Miguelball (San Miguelball (city)) * Morazánball (San Francisco Goteraball) * La Uniónball (La Uniónball (city)) How to draw Like almost all of the Central American nations he's simple to draw: # Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes # Color them of blue, white and blue # Draw in the white stripe the Illuminati coat of arms of El Salvador # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Family Ancestors * 3ball - Native Ancestor * 2ball - Immigrant Ancestor Grandparents * Ancient Greeceball - Great Great Grandfather * SPQRball - Great Grandfather * Western Roman Empireball - Grandfather * Byzantine Empireball - Grand Uncle * Wallachiaball - Grand Uncle * Moldaviaball - Grand Aunt Parents/Guardians * Spainball - Mother * Mayaball - Father * Cuzcatlanball - Father * Cyprusball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Greeceball - Uncle * Italyball - Uncle * Moldovaball - Aunt * Portugalball - Uncle * Romaniaball - Uncle * San Marinoball - Uncle * Vaticanball - Uncle * Aztec Empireball - Uncle * Toltecball - Uncle Siblings * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Andorraball - Half Brother * Argentinaball - Half Brother * Belizeball - Half Brother * Boliviaball - Half Brother * Chileball - Half Brother * Colombiaball - Half Brother * Cubaball - Half Brother * Dominican Republicball - Half Brother * Ecuadorball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Paraguayball - Half Brother * Peruball - Half Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Half Brother * Mexicoball - Half Brother/Cousin * Uruguayball - Half Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Venezuelaball - Half Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Adoptive Sister * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother Cousins * Belgiumball - Cousin * Canadaball - Cousin * EUball - Cousin * Brazilball - Cousin Quotes *¡A Chis! *¡A la gran puchica vos! *Son pajas (Just Kidding) *Dale pues... *¡Qué feyo! *¡Qué chivo! *¡De Choto! *¡A darse Riata! *This guy is mi hermano lejano. *Orale maje, demosle! Gallery Image DCkITRM.png Image-3.jpg Polandball_El_Salvador_Map_(fixed).png 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg El Salvadorball.png Anagrams.png Image-1420069735.jpg FEGm8Pm.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Ellyball.png ESV.png Central American crisis.png Familia de countryballs.png Mapa Polandball de Latinoamérica.png El Salvadorball Surf beach.jpg 21766572 1843394519305271 2362126279991462322 n.jpg Comics Do Not Cross.png Mexico US Guatemala Nicaragua Honduras Panama Costa Rica El Salvador - Come On Mexico.jpg Central American Chicken food.jpg The+sound+of+freedom+found+on+el+salvadorballs.png Salvadoran_Citizen.jpg Videos History of el Salvador countryballs|By AngelChavezMartinez See also *Facebook page *Instagram page es:El_Salvadorball pt:El_Salvadorball fr:Salvadorballe it:El Salvadorball de:El Salvadorkugel pl:El Salvadorball nah:Koskatlantapayoli ru:Сальвадор pl:El_Salvadorball ja:エルサルバドル zh:萨尔瓦多球 }} Category:Central America Category:Countryballs Category:Latin America Category:Chocolate Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:El Salvadorball Category:Coffee Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Catholic Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:UNball Category:Blue White Category:Republic Category:North America Category:America Category:Burger Lovers